


Whisper Of Your Touch

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Short, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: When you've met your soulmate, you become capable of feeling what they feel, every touch, every sensation, every lick of pain and pleasure. It makes it so much harder to bear when they're unfaithful.





	Whisper Of Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> **unedited**  
> 
> 
> So this was a really short angst I threw together to torment some poor friends in a Barlyle Discord chat.
> 
> It stems from a Soulmate verse where after meeting your soulmate, you can feel every physical touch and sensation they do, which makes it a truly agonising experience when you have to feel the pleasure of your soulmate making love to someone else.

The feeling of being filled is familiar, oh so familiar, and yet horrifically foreign all at once. His body trembles with it; pleasure licks up his spine and he’s helpless to fight the heat that swells in his hips. Hands fist the bedsheets as he writhes in the dark, his body slick with sweat and his hips jerking with the long steady thrusts that inflame his lust. Tender hands whisper down his face, trailing reverently down his sides. Tears slip from Phillip’s eyes.

"Phineas," Phillip pleads quietly, begging.

Another moan is forced from his lips and he arches, breathing sharp and rapid, so close, the pleasure overwhelming. He’s so _close_. With a cry he topples, his back snapping into an arch as he convulses at the hot sweep of pleasure wretchedly pulled from him, and he shuts his eyes tight at the phantom feeling of being filled by a hot rush of come. He falls lax atop the bed, his muscles trembling, sweat and come cooling on his body.

" _Phin._ "

With a broken sob Phillip rolls onto his side and curls into a tight ball. Alone. Wishing he didn’t have to feel the ghost of loving kisses against his lips

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't believe Phin capable of this at all, but it was made so for the sake of angst.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Feel You Slip Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101273) by [Ice_Queen784](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/pseuds/Ice_Queen784)




End file.
